DIRTY GAME
by ChocoBunny
Summary: what will happen when Motoki and the girls played a game on Usagi and Mamoru to make them friends again
1. Default Chapter

DIRTY GAME  
  
It was 4:30 in the afternoon in the class 4-A, when Motoki thought of a newfound plan to make Usagi Tsukino and Chiba Mamoru be friends again  
  
"Hey Girls! Come here!" Motoki shouted at the girls to tell them what his plans all about (of course Usagi wasn't there)  
  
"Hey Motoki! Wassup?" Rei answered back  
  
"Hey! Where's Usagi?" He asked  
  
"Huh? She's in the detention right now" Ami said  
  
"Ahh… right! Hey girls! Do you want to have fun?" he asked  
  
"Fun?!" the girls asked  
  
"Yeah! A game to make them friends again!" he said  
  
"If you mean Usagi and Mamoru… count me in!" Rei and Mina shouted  
  
"Yeah! That's fun!" Makoto said  
  
"Ami?" Motoki said  
  
"Umm… we should first tell this to Usagi" she said shyly when the girls popped out at her back and stared at her…forcing her…  
  
"Ok! Fine!" Ami cried out  
  
"YEAH!" Motoki yelled but then the students stared at them. "Umm… we have some assignments to work…yeah." Motoki said pretending to be innocent  
  
"Anyway…heres the plan……." He whispered to them  
  
  
  
Its already 5 o'clock when she got out from a detention and started to walk through the corridoor and someone grabbed her from behind closing her mouth with its hand to keep her from shouting.  
  
"Would you please calm down?" he said  
  
"Mamoru!" she shouted then slapped him  
  
"Ouch! Why do that?" he asked touching his cheek  
  
"Hey! It's my line and besides why did you do that? Grabbing me from behind then putting your hand on my mouth?!" she pouted  
  
Mamoru rolled his eyes "Ok! Sorry bout that, but I have to tell you that your friend, I mean Rei has been kidnapped and the only way to save her is to follow these rules" he explained  
  
"What? What do you mean? I mean where did that come from?" she asked  
  
"I know it sounds like a joke but it's not! I received this letter an hour ago and I don't know what to do?!" he said as he gave her the paper  
  
MAMORU CHIBA:  
  
REI HINO IS IN OUR HANDS RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU WANT HER BACK YOU SHOULD TALK TO USAGI TSUKINO AND TOGETHER YOU SHOULD ACCOMPLISH SOME TASKS WE'LL GIVE! IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THESE RULES REI HINO WILL DIE!!!  
  
M  
  
"What the…" she gasped  
  
"That's what I've been telling you! He said  
  
"oh no! so 


	2. chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for the NASTY CUT on the chapter 1!! Sorry!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"oh no! so I have to pair up with you!" She unbelievably shouted  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" he asked  
  
"It means, for all the people that can be my partner why does it have to be you?" she said while pointing her hand to his hard chest  
  
"Damn it Usagi! wake up!!! Your friends needs your help!" he said, grabbing her shoulder  
  
"You have a point! Anyway, we're not sure if this letter is true or what! How do you supposed to tell me that this is real!" she questioned him  
  
"Usagi! just shut up and try to be cooperative for once!? And besides, if this letter is true? What will you do?" he answered  
  
"Ok fine! Suit yourself!" she said not believing him  
  
And with that Mamoru grabbed her hand and started to run. 'Damn it! She's SAILOR MARS! For crying out loud! She's not the type of person who can be kidnapped and in fact, she's good in karate!' she whispered at her self while running  
  
Suddenly Usagi noticed that they are going to her house so she pulled Mamoru's Polo shirt and the buttons were accidentaly crashed! ( I dunno how to explain eh…=^:^=)and ACCIDENTALY revealed his LITTLE HARD chest (damn! I like it when I said that!)  
  
"Hey Buster! Where do you think we're going?" she asked BLUSHING!  
  
"Hey Meatball-Headed girl as a matter of fact we will go to the place that the kidnapper says! Didn't you read that when I showed you the card? And Oh man! You ruined my Polo shirt that my aunt gave me!" he whined  
  
"But… excuse me JERK-FACE, can I have the address?" she said as he handed her the card  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! Didn't you know that this address is my HOUSE!" she yelled at him  
  
"No kidding, I mean I always wanted to go to your house and…" he whispered  
  
"What did you say?" not hearing what he said  
  
"Oh nothing I just saw a frog!… IKUSHO!" he continued his run leaving Usagi behind  
  
"Hey Usako! If you don't hurry up, you'll be soaking wet by the time you get into your house!" he joked turning his eyes from the clouds " I think it's gonna rain!"  
  
"huh? Oh yeah! Matte kudasai!" she shouted  
  
But before they could get in to the house, it started raining. When they've got in the Tsukino House, Mamoru noticed a mysterious letter in the mailbox and try to open it. Usagi in the other hand is looking for the key.  
  
"Yes!! Cmmon! Let's go inside, the rain is pretty bad." She invited him in  
  
"Is it OK? I mean Im wet and I'll ruin your rug and mess up everything!" he said  
  
"Nah… c'mmon in!" she said 


	3. The Chase

"Wait for the moon to fade. wait for the moon to fade." Usagi and Mamoru paced across the living room; back and forth, forth and back, alternately. "Maybe we have to wait 'till morning. When morning comes, up comes the sun and the moon disappears or fades!" Mamoru stopped, pondered on the thought. It may sound as shallow as it is but there could be no other meaning. "What?! That couldn't be! It's just 7:00 pm! If she was kidnapped, then the kidnappers would probably do something to her, I mean, they could beat her, starve her or even rape her! We should save her or else.!" Usagi was growing hysterical with the thoughts and Mamoru is now considering in tying her to a chair before she rages like a bull. Or even make her sleep then he could. nah erase that. He started to blush madly at the mere thought of that.  
  
I think of you But do you ever think of me? I'll talk to you But will you ever talk to me? I love you But will you ever love me?  
  
Mamoru watched Usagi panic around the house. He laughed at himself, 'I couldn't believe myself, falling in love with someone like her. I've always thought that the woman of my dreams would be somebody demure and intelligent. Well, fate is as tricky as ocean waves, I guess.' He was surprised to see Usagi dress in armor wgich consists of some large cooking pans for shield, a knife and a large wooden fork for weapons and a casserole as a helmet for the finishing touch. "Let's go Mamo-chan! Or shall I say, I'll go Mamo-chan! You know you can't go into battle without proper armor." Usagi yelled, raising the wooden fork up into the air then straight, pointing at Mamoru, 'Why is he looking at me like that?' "Hey! You probably think I'm silly eh? Go ahead and laugh while I save my friend from the hands of evil. Where are the others anyway? I've tried to call but nobody's home. How can my friends leave me with a total jerk?" Usagi babbled but still, 'God! Why does he keep looking at me like that?' "Don't tell me you're gonna stand there and look at me forever." "Dows anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Mamoru stared, entranced. 'Possessed. Definitely demon possessed.' Usagi thought. "Lame Mamo-chan. I've read that line and I've heard that on radio, and I've watched that on soap-" "You are beautiful." Mamoru took steps forward to Usagi, still looking deep into her eyes. "Uh oh." Usagi took steps backward and away from Mamoru. "In the name of all the gods, I therefore command you to get away from Mamoru or else I'll hit him!!" Usagi waved her wooden fork in order to warn the "demon" to get away from Mamoru - and her. But Mamoru keeps on walking still, until walking became running around the house while trying to chase Usagi. The game of lover cat and searchee mouse began.  
  
I am a lost soul In the well of you Beautiful innocence Beyond the powers of the unknown  
  
"Come on Usako! Just one tiny kiss!! Come on!" Mamoru knocked the vase from the end table and eventually breaking it, but he doesn't care. "Damn you jerk! You broke my mom's favorite vase. I'm gonna get killed for that!" Usagi imagined her mom yelling like crazy around the house of how clumsy Usagi could get even though it's not her fault. She would ground her for sure and worse ever, she wouldn't be allowed to go play arcade for 2 months! She'll certainly miss Sailor V. Usagi turned on a corner. Wrong move, for it is the small bathroom and escape has finally forsaken her. Mamoru grinned an evil grin and put his hands between he and the wall so that Usagi is trapped. "Now I'm going to get my kiss." "Mamoru! Aaahhh! Please holy kami, get the devil off me!" Usagi yelled.  
  
Just then.  
  
Sorry for the super delay of this. Things just got busy for me in school.whew! Anyway, thank for Sky Goddess for helping me with this chapter and Dyan Jyre Sorilla for the poetry. ^_^ 


End file.
